¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: En el día de su cumpleaños, Hermione no sabe el hermoso regalo que la está esperando. Pequeño one en homenaje a Hermione en su cumpleaños, que había escrito para esa fecha y decidí publicar hoy aqui.


La mañana del diecinueve de septiembre amaneció completamente nublada y sin un mísero rayo de luz que alumbrara el precioso espectáculo londinense. Ron—por primera vez en su vida—se levantó temprano, con una alegría desbordante, en puntas de pie, con el pelo completamente revuelto y el torso desnudo bajó la escalera blanca de su casa con dirección a la cocina. Su misión del día: Cocinar un gran desayuno que fuera digno para Hermione.

Ron era un gran cocinero, cada vez que el tiempo le daba era él quien se encargaba de cocinar ya que los dotes culinarios de Hermione no habían mejorado mucho con el tiempo.

Con un simple _"Accio" _hizo aparecer una bandeja de madera con un mantelito a cuadros y un florero pequeño con la flor preferida de Hermione: una violeta.

Agitó la varita dos veces, el pan comenzó a cortarse solo y la taza de la alacena salió volando hacía la mesada. Buscó la mermelada en la puerta izquierda de la alacena gris de su cocina y se dispuso a untarla sobre el pan que su varita había cortado previamente cuando escuchó el ruido de unos pasos, pensando que era Hermione rápidamente corrió a instalarse delante de las cosas que había preparado para que no las pudiera ver, pero una sonrisa curvó su rostro al ver a su pequeña princesa pelirroja de cuatro años parada en el marco de la puerta refregándose los ojos abrazada a su pequeño peluche de león que le había regalo Harry cuando cumplió dos años.

— Rosie ¿Qué te he dicho de no bajar la escalera tú sola?—la reprendió Ron aún sonriendo.

— Lo siento papi—la niña hizo un puchero que pudo comprar a su padre que rápidamente se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos dándole unos cuantos besos que Rose respondió carcajeando graciosamente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Un regalo de cumpleaños para tu madre—contestó Ron subiendo a Rosie a la mesa ¿Quieres ayudarme?—ella asistió ágilmente con la cabeza y empezó a mover sus piernitas alegremente—. Muy bien Rosie ¡manos a la obra!

Rose dejó a Simón—el pequeño león—sobre la mesa de la cocina y esperó a que su padre le pusiera un hermoso delantal de cocina que tenía Hermione en color naranja y un gorro que hacia juego con el atuendo. Ron se agachó a buscar en las alacenas inferiores de la cocina un par de bowls transparente que siempre que podía usaba para jugar junto con un batidor medio destartalado que le había dado su abuela Molly y ella adoraba, cuando por fin los encontró se trepó a la mesa y apoyó sus utensilios lista para cocinar. Su padre la miraba enamorado, era el vivo espejismo de su mujer en pequeño.

—Papi, ponme un poco de harina y un huevo que voy a preparar wuaffles para mami—sonrió inocentemente Rose.

—No te ensucies hija, sino en lugar de limpiar la cocina después de cocinar te tendré que limpiar a ti—dijo Ron de espaldas a la niña mientras con su varita terminaba de ponerle azúcar a un poco de jugo de naranja que había exprimido hacía un momento, sabía que lo que Rose cocinara sería imposible de comer pero un gesto muy dulce de la niña ayudarlo.

El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para mirar que Rose no hubiera hecho nada extraño, pero la niña seguía muy emocionada moviendo sus piernitas y balanceándose en la silla, se dio vuelta nuevamente y buscó con la mirada donde había dejado los huevos, al encontrarlos tomó uno y se dirigió a donde Rose se encontraba, ella al verlo sonrió con una sonrisa que muy bien se parecía a la de su madre y lo incitó a que rompiera el huevo sobre el bowl que ella tenía delante de sus narices, Ron accedió y pudo ver como los ojitos de Rosie se iluminaban, iba a cocinar de verdad y su mamá se lo iba a comer, bueno ella pensaba eso.

—Ahora la harina papi—le reclamó acercando el batidor al bowl y empezó a revolver tirando todo a la mesa.

Ron no dijo nada, sabía que eso iba a ocurrirle y sin embargo no le molestaba, amaba a su hija y su curiosa forma de ser, le gustaban las nuevas experiencias, investigar la cocina y probar ella misma las cosas, descubrir y el no era quien para privarla de eso, solo sonrió embobado y luego echó unas cucharadas de harina que había acercado con un solo movimiento de su varita.

Rose feliz de la vida se dispuso a batir toda la "preparación" y mientras tanto él seguiría con el verdadero desayuno de su mujer. En un ratito ya tenía todo listo solo le faltaban los panqueques de manzana que eran lo que más tiempo le iban a llevar, se dio vuelta para poner sobre la bandeja la taza con el té de Hermione y se quedó completamente duro al ver el desastre que había ocasionado Rose, todo lo que en algún momento había estado sobre el bowl ahora se hallaba sobre la mesa, y ella tenía la mitad de sus risos pelirrojos cubiertos de huevo y harina.

—¡Rosie!—reclamó frunciendo el ceño, su hija lo iba a matar, la niña solo se encogió de hombros y metió las manos sobre la preparación para luego esparcirlo por la mesa soltando alguna que otra carcajada—. Te dije que no te ensuciaras, ahora tengo que limpiar todo este desastre ¡y también a ti!

Lagrimas rápidas y saladas corrieron instantáneamente por el rostro de la pequeña, ella había tratado de hacer lo mejor pero lo había arruinado y su papá se lo había hecho saber, comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, Ron dejó la taza sobre la mesa y la tomó entre sus brazos, ella por instinto abrazó con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello de su padre y lloró de nuevo contra él mojándole la piel.

—Ya, ya hija no pasó nada—intentó tranquilizarla Ron—lo siento, no debí gritarte pero ahora tenemos poco tiempo para hacer los panques que le gustan a tu mamá y además tenemos que limpiar todo esto, pero lo podremos lograr porque somos Weasley's ¿no?—Rosie sonrió y Ron la dejó en el suelo, agitó su varita y el desastre desapareció— ¿Viste que rápido? Terminemos este desayuno para llevárselo a mamá a la cama ¿Qué te parece?

En un bowl transparente Rosie puso todos los ingredientes que su padre le indicó, harina, huevos, azúcar, leche y algún que otro detalle más. Esta vez, para evitar más desastres fue Ron quien batió para homogeneizar la preparación y pusieron a cocinarlos.

La varita de Ron peló las manzanas y Rosie preparó el relleno, en un santiamén ya tenían todo el desayuno en la bandejita que parecía no poder soportar más peso. El llanto de Hugo en la parte alta de la casa hizo desconcentrar a Ron que dejó todo en su lugar y de la mano de Rosie subieron a buscar al pequeño Weasley que recién despertaba y seguramente tendría hambre.

Cuando llegaron arriba Hugo estaba sentado en su cuna con los ojos vidriosos y un gesto que indicaba que se había cansado de esperar y si no hubiera sido porque ellos habían llegado se largaría a llorar nuevamente.

—Hola Hugui—saludó Rose acercándose a la cuna, pasó una de sus manitas por entre medio de los barrotes y agarró la de su hermano mientras le sonreía—ya estamos aquí ¿tienes hambre? Preparamos un gran desayuno—miró a Ron—¿No es así papá?—Ron solo asistió con la cabeza mirando como Hugo escuchaba atentamente a su hermana sin prácticamente entender lo que decía—¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mami, Hugui!

Ron sacó a Hugo de su cuna y lo levantó en brazos, tomó de la mano a su hija y juntos bajaron a la cocina. Le preparó la leche a su hijo que sentado en su silla de comer se la devoró.

—¿Tienes hambre Rosie?

—No—contestó la niña clavando sus ojos azules idénticos a su padre en Ron—quiero comer con mami.

—Bueno—sonrió Ron entusiasmado—entonces no esperemos más, ¡llevémosle el desayuno a mamá!

—¡Sí!—victorió Rose pegando un saltito del suelo.

Rose emocionada se acercó a la bandeja con intenciones de agarrarla, pero con tan solo ver el gesto de su padre desistió de la idea, con un encantamiento de levitación la bandeja con el gran desayuno de Hermione se elevó, Ron tomó a Hugo y los tres pelirrojos subieron a despertar a Hermione.

Despacio y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abrieron la puerta, hasta el momento todo estaba bien, Hermione dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Ron bajó la bandeja y la apoyó en la cómoda con un gesto le indicó a Rosie a que fuera a despertar a Hermione, él dejó a Hugo sobre la cama y el niño velozmente gateó hacia dónde estaba su madre.

Rose le dio un beso a su mamá en la mejilla y Hugo se colgó prácticamente arriba de ella, la castaña se movió un poco y balbuceo unas palabras inentendibles a oídos de cualquiera que las oyera, Hugo frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto al ver que su madre no había respondido a su cariño y volvió a apretarla fuertemente, Rosie esta vez la llenó de besos y ahora si Hermione abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió complemente de ver a sus hermosos hijos sonriéndole casi encima de ella y una gran bandeja llena de exquisiteces sobre su cómoda pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar porque Ron y Rose a coro gritaron:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ella soltó un grito de sorpresa y se dejó abrazar por sus pequeños que estaban visiblemente felices, Ron se sentó en la cama, a su lado y la besó en los labios dulcemente.

— ¡Gracias!—contestó con lágrimas en los ojos—miró a su hijo—Mi amor tú no me saludaste—el niño rió al sentir los labios de su mamá en sus mejillas rojizas como manzanitas—.

— No lo presiones Hermione, todavía le cuesta un poco hablar, tiene dos años.—le recordó Ron negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo—.

—Tiene que aprender a hablar con fluidez y yo solo quiero ayudarlo Ron.

—Ya lo sé, pero cada cosa a su tiempo.—Ron se encogió de hombros y mirando a Hugo le susurró :– Dile feliz cumpleaños a mami, campeón, el niño lo miró extrañado por unos instantes y luego sonrió confirmándole que le había entendido.

—Fedis cumdanos, mami—habló Hugo con dificultad pero mucha convicción.

Hermione no pudo reprimir un llanto y abrazó a su hijo sin parar un segundo de besarlo, el niño carcajeaba desesperado. Rose se reía de su hermano y Ron no podía evitar mirar la escena con amor y ternura, se nuevamente se viera en el espejo de Desired sólo se vería a él rodeado de su familia, porque sin dudas él era el hombre más feliz del mundo y no necesitaba más que eso.

—Gracias—dijo Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, él la miró con una extraña mueca de curiosidad y ella sólo sonrió, regalándole una vez más esas sonrisas que sólo tenía para él.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigado—. Es tu cumpleaños, te mereces el desayuno y mucho más—afirmó con seguridad después.

—El desayuno debe estar maravilloso, espero que Rosie me deje algo—inquirió Hermione bromeando sin dejar de sonreír, pero me refiero a esto—señaló a Hugo que le estaba tironeando un mechón de pelo a Rose que comía una tostada untada en mermelada—por hacerme feliz y darme una hermosa familia, te amo Ron, mi mejor regalo son ustedes.

—Sin que se lo tuvieran que decir dos veces Ron besó a Hermione y sin despegar sus labios de ella murmuró : –Yo también te amo Hermione, Feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
